Pets
About Pets During your adventure in Wonderland, you will have the opportunity to have many different "pets" join you. These pets will fight by your side in battle, gaining experience and leveling up. Each pet has different attributes and skills, so strategically choosing the proper pet for a particular fight or groups can give you an advantage. However, Wonderland is game with a changing story, and certain pets may leave you under varying circumstances as you progress through the quests. You can have up to four pets following you at one time. Of the pets currently with you, only one can be ridden or participate in battles with you at a time. You may change your pet from "Rest", "Battle" or "Ride" from the group window. Changing your battle pet during a battle will result in the loss of a turn. Additional pets may be stored and retrieved from certain NPCs in towns. Human pets are generally preferred due to their stronger skills and more advanced growth. Near the beginning of the game you will have the opportunity to choose one of four different animal pets (excluding the monkey). These four pets may be used for the game's express system after you have reached level 10. Pet Amity Each pet has an amity score that reflects its disposition towards you. Every time your pet dies, it will lose amity and like you a little less. Amity may be increased by leveling up your pet, completing certain certain pet-specific quests, or using items such as Love Bouquets which are acquired from completing the Bouquet Mission in Welling Village. You can also use a Toy Puppet to prevent amity loss upon death. The lower your pet's amity, the higher the chances of it running away in battle, leaving you to fight on your own. If the pet's amity drops below 20, it may also leave your group, returning to the place where you found it in the last quest you did that it appeared in. Express System When you reach Welling Village, you may complete the quest Evru's Puzzle to acquire one of the four animal pets (Lala, Tabby Cat, Persian Cat, Shiba Inu) capable of expressing items. The Express system serves as delivery system where you can send only items, but not letter or money, to online players on the same server and branch as you. For example, if you are on Aries2, you can express items to other players on Aries2, but not on Aries1. You must be at least level 10 before you can use the express system. Human Pets *Roca *Xaolan *Niss *Clive *Elin *Hayate *Kanako *Shasha *Magellan *Qlaya *Charlotte *Eva *Angela *Frederico *Sam *Louis *Victoria *Shizune *Joan (Jeanne) *Venus Category:Athena Animal Pets *Monkey *Persian Cat *Tabby Cat *Shiba Inu *Lala *Arez Monster Pets In addition to the above, almost any monster in the game may be captured and made into a pet. Monsters can be captured via the "Capture" command in battle, provided that you are within 5 levels or above their level. This may not work on certain storyline or boss type monsters. Rebirth Pets List of pets who are able to use the pet rebirth system once they have reached level 100 and completed their death quests. :*Roca :*Xaolan :*Niss :*Clive :*Elin :*Hayate :*Kanako :*Shasha :*Magellan :*Qlaya :*Frederico Temporary Pets A list of temporary pets, or pets that will leave you after a certain point in the game. *Monkey becomes unavailable after you reach West Forest of Welling Village . *Xaolan becomes unavailable during a quest at Stoowa Isle, but can be re-acquired later. *Clive becomes unavailable at a during a quest at Revival Isle. *Niss becomes unavailable during a quest at Ghostdom. *Roca becomes unavailable during a quest at Ghostdom. *Angela will become unavailable after you defeat a certain quest NPC. *Charlotte will become unavailable after you defeat a certain quest NPC. *Shasha becomes unavailable during a quest at Maya. *Qlaya becomes unavailable during a quest at Hanging Gardens. *Kanako becomes unavailable during a quest at Shayii Hill. * Fredrico becomes unavailable during a quest at Braya Castle Category:Fredrico Permanent Pets Pets that don't leave you or die, in the order they are obtained: :*Arez is binded to you in return for giving Dinosaur Egg to professor. :*Eva decides she's not welcome back to "hell" and stays with you. :*Louis wants to explore the world with you, and won't leave. :*Victoria listens to her fathers commands and stays with you in return for her father's life. Category:Pets